


Slender Halloween

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Slender Halloween [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The creepypastas scare their victims on Halloween Night.





	Slender Halloween

October 31 2019

A man was about to rape a teenage girl but creepy black tentacles dragged him.

Everyone was dancing in a bar until they hears a knock

A man opened the door.

He was now skinless with his muscles exposed.

"I told you I was ripped"

He falls and everyone screamed

A toddler girl was playing on the swing but Sally walked to her.

A toddler girl run away screaming.

A mean girl was texting her phone but she sees a message that says Go to sleep.

A mean girl texts back.

'Ugh go away you freak!'

Thunder crashing

A mean girl turned around to see Jeff the Killer.

A mean girl screamed

Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill playing jumprope with a man's guts.

Eyeless Jack, Suicide Sadie, Ben Drowned and Smile Dog chase a couple.

Slenderman and Lazari laughed.


End file.
